


Trying Something New

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, Hickeys, M/M, NSFW, blowjob, glaciershipping - Freeform, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Zane and Cole are cuddling when Cole wants to get frisky.Zane is more than happy to help out his boyfriend.





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I change what 'headcanons' I write all the time, heh  
> For this one Zane doesn't have any "lower equipment" but that won't stop him. :^)
> 
> I hope you like this Spark!!

Zane was spread comfortably against Coles' chest, focused on the book in his hands as he relaxed into the soft body underneath him.  
He barely registered the warm fingers tracing their way under his shirt, blinking a few times as a warm pair of lips pressed against his neck, breath ghosting his throat and making him shiver.   
He let out a soft hum of acknowledgment as he looked up at Cole over his shoulder, said boy grinning against Zane's nape as he felt up his robotic boyfriend.

Placing his book to the side, Zane turned his upper body and leaned up to press a kiss against Coles' lips.  
"Something up?"  
"Something might be up, soon," Cole mumbled in a low voice, Zane breaking into a burst of embarrassed laughter as a light blue glow dusted his face.

Even with his slight embarrassment, Zane couldn't help but worry his lip to hide a smile as he stared up at Cole, his hands automatically moving to straddle Coles' hips.  
"Guess I could lend a hand."

Cole huffed out a laugh which tapered out into a soft moan as Zane ground against him. The nindroids attention entirely on Cole's face as he gyrated his hips while pressing messy kisses against Coles' mouth.

Something akin to adrenalin rushing through Zane as he felt Coles' cock bulge in his pants, almost smug as he rutted against Cole with more force.  
Mouth moving to purposely bite and suck at the other's neck, pleased as bright red and purple marks littered the tanned skin.

His hands sliding along Coles' chest and massaging the strong chest in front of him, cold hands sliding against muscle and pulling a satisfied sigh from both boys. Cole in return trailing his hands under Zane's clothing, grasping and pulling at his boyfriend much more roughly with soft whines, tilting his head back and rocking forwards more desperately over time.

Suddenly Zane stopped moving, holding himself flat against Cole and instead started lazily kissing his boyfriend; grinning wide into the kiss as Cole whined and squirmed underneath him, desperately trying to dry-hump against the android.

"Zane-" He huffed, pressing his face into Zane's neck and breathing in the other's scent.  
"Yes, Cole?"  
"Zane, c'mon- don't tease,"  
"I'm unsure what you mean?" Zane said innocently, rolling his hips once and making Cole choke on his words, Zane's voice dropping to a sultry tone as he mumbled against Coles' ear.  
"Are you perhaps asking for something more? Maybe I could-" He gently licked up Coles' neck before biting gently at the other's ear.  
"Use my mouth?"

Cole was only able to get out a breathless 'please' at the offer.

Shifting back with a chuckle, Zane tugged at Coles pants, Cole raising his hips to help remove the offending article of clothing along with his underwear, sitting back now in only a tank top with his cock resting erect against his stomach.

Zanes' cool blue eyes locking with lust blown greens as he grasped at the base of Cole's cock, licking a slow stripe up the shaft before kissing the tip gently.  
Cole hissing a moan through his teeth as Zanes' tongue peeked out to lap at the precum smeared on the tip before taking Cole into his mouth further and hollowing his cheeks to suck.

Quickly taking Cole to the base, being an android meaning a lack of gag reflex as he bobbed his head, much to Coles delight.  
The tanned mans hand threading through platinum hair and tugging sharply as he bucked up, the room filled with obscene slurping noises and Coles' moans; Coles' ears touched a slight red as he stared down at the source of the slick noises.

"Zane-" Cole warned, voice strained as Zane's hands stroked and squeezed at what his mouth wasn't on.  
With a sultry pop, Zane pulled off. His eyes hooded as he looked up and tsked with wet lips.  
"Not so fast, my love. I wanna try something a little bit different." Zane almost slurred. Cole, shivering at the tone.

The ice ninja placing a peck on Coles' lips before moving to the bedside table, digging out some lube and squirting a generous amount on to his hand before he moved to kneel in front of Cole, while he lacked his own equipment his imagination and creativity very much made up for it.

Smearing lube between his thighs Zane threw a smirk over his shoulder, wiggling his hips slightly at Cole who could only stare with an open mouth.  
"Have you perhaps ever heard of "thigh fucking"?" Zane asked in an innocent tone, hips swaying seductively at Cole.

Cole didn't verbally answer, instead leaning over Zane possessively. His dick pressing between the boys' slick thighs with a satisfying squelch before wrapping an arm around the ice elementals chest and pulling him upright against his chest.

Coles breath shuttering in the shell of Zane's ear as he started to fuck up into Zane's thighs, moving to leave open-mouthed kisses and sharp nips against any exposed skin he could reach.

Zane couldn't help the whine that was pulled from his throat; the feeling of Coles' dick sliding between his thighs as he awkwardly held them together tightly, the grip Cole had on his hips would've left bruises if he was human.

Looking down between his legs, he shuddered as he saw the tip of his boyfriends dick slipping between his thighs, precum smearing in the crevice of his legs.

"God, you feel so good baby, fuck-"  
"Hah, so full of compliments when you're aroused, huh?"  
Cole replied with a chuckle that curved into a whine, his hips stuttering their pace as Zane squeezed around him. Coles thrusts soon became more erratic as he manhandled Zane.

Zane reaching behind him to thread his fingers through Coles' hair and tug gently, a smile on his lips and he cooed in a low voice,  
"Getting close? Gonna cum for me, pebble?"  
Cole only letting out a moan as he ground his hips upwards, burying his face into Zane's shoulder as he came, cum dribbling between Zane's legs messily as Cole thrust a few more times before stilling with heavy breaths.

"Jesus..." Cole slurred, slumping against Zanes' back and nuzzling his face into Zanes' neck with a sigh.  
Zane getting up slowly to grab a nearby dirty shirt and wipe himself off, usually having a better practice.  
But the way he watched Cole lay back, stretching out almost like a cat; he couldn't resist going back to his boyfriend asap, cleaning the elemental up gently.

"Love you..." Cole hummed, stealing a kiss before letting Zane cuddle up into his shoulder.  
"Love you too, sweetheart." Zane cooed, pawing gently at Coles' tummy to get comfortable before he grabbed his discarded book from earlier, Coles' laugh vibrating through him and causing a smile to spread on his face as Coles' arms wrapped around him.  
Again back to cuddling affectionately; Cole now dozing off as Zane again spread comfortably against Coles' chest.


End file.
